Fullmetal Alchemist: Continued Sagas
by Xcavate54
Summary: When a stranger appears at the door of the Elrics and Rockbells, he is shown hospitality. Little is known about this stranger except that he is missing his left arm. Ed and Al feel uneasy about this, but they accept the stranger into their home. Does destiny have plans for them and this newcomer? Mostly based off of Brotherhood
1. Dawn of a New Era

Dawn Of A New Era

It was a bright, sunny day over Amestris on this Sunday afternoon in the summer of 1918. Over the horizon, Central Command was easily visible. It had been four years since Edward and Alphonse Elric defeated the Homunculi and Father, and since Alphonse reclaimed his body. Ed and Al returned to Resembool and were invited, with open arms, to live with the Rockbells, Winry and Pinako. Since then, Ed and Winry had settled down, and begun dating. Now that Ed had no alchemy to fight with, Winry had nothing to worry about. Alphonse took Ed's place as a State Alchemist, claiming the name Armor Body Alchemist, as a reference to his days as a walking, hollow suit of armor. He was based out of Central Command, alongside General Roy Mustang, Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, Major Riza Hawkeye, and Miss Fuhrer Olivier Mira Armstrong.

"Colonel Armstrong, what a nice surprise. And you've brought Major Hawkeye with you. What brings you here at these hours?" asked General Mustang. General Mustang had regained his eye sight due to Dr. Marcoh's Philosopher's Stone, but not until he allowed Jean Havok to reclaim his ability to walk.

"General, we're here with urgent news from the Elrics," said Hawkeye.

"Well? What is it?"

"They're coming for a visit!" yelled Hawkeye and Armstrong simultaneously.

"That's the urgent news!? You guys had me worried!" exclaimed Mustang.

"Well, that's how Alphonse told us to tell you. He just called us not too long ago. They're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes. Thank you Major. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important paper work to get to."

"Yes General!" The two stepped back, saluted, and walked out. Mustang was left to think.

_Hmm... Fullmetal and Armor Body are coming to visit. Should be nice._

"Al, are you almost packed? I wanna go to bed, and I can't until you're done, or else we'll both end up forgetting something." asked Edward.

"I'm almost done, brother. Go on. We'll be fine," answered Al. He had finally gotten his full look and capability back. He no longer needed a cane to walk, nor did he look like he needed to eat a sandwich. He was happy to be able to eat and sleep again. He was finally a normal human again.

Al finished packing and heard a knock at the door. He looked and saw that it was 11:39 PM.

"Who would be knocking at this time of the night?" He answered the door. Al was face to face with a boy, no older than 16, with crimson hair, that covered the middle of his face down to his nose. He had oceanic-looking blue eyes. He was wearing a black collared jacket over a white t-shirt and a necklace with a cross pendant attached to it. Al also noticed that the boy's left arm was missing. "Can I help you?" asked Al.

"I... My name is... Food" said the boy.

"Your name is Food?" asked Al, very confused. As he finished talking, the boy collapsed into Al's arms. Al was barely able to catch him. Ed came down the stairs wondering what was going on.

"Al, who's at the door?" asked Ed. He saw the boy in Al's arms. "Al, who's that?"

"I'm not sure. But I think he needs food, brother." Al carried the boy to the sofa and laid him down. The boy awoke to a bowl of soup.

"Eat up. You look like you need it," said Ed. The boy grabbed the spoon, brought himself closer to the bowl, and, slowly but surely, began to eat. When he finished, he looked up to thank his saviors and then realized who he was looking at.

"You guys are... No way. I'm in the home of the famous Elric Brothers?! The saviors of Amestris?!" said the boy with a huge grin on his face.

"Whoa, let's not go crazy here. I'm Edward Elric. And this is my brother, Alphonse."

"You know, before you collapsed, you said your name was Food... that's not right, is it?" asked Al, with a concerned look on his face.

"Haha, no. My name is not Food," answered the boy with a satisfied look. "My name is Isaac. Isaac Hamilton. I traveled here from a city right next to the Fort Briggs. I've been walking for countless days with very little to eat. And, now that I'm here, I've almost reached my goal. Tell me, does Winry Rockbell still live in these parts?"

"Are you kidding me? She lives in this house! Why do you need Winry?" asked Ed.

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I have no left arm. There are no automail engineers in the north that I'm over-satisfied with as I am Ms. Rockbell. So, I traveled all the way down here to ask her to make me a new arm! I lost it about three hours before my departure," said Isaac.

"May I ask how you lost it?" asked Ed.

"I'd honestly rather you didn't..." answered Isaac.

"I knew it. You attempted the Taboo, didn't you?" asked Ed.

"Ed! Stop. You shouldn't ask people questions when they just said they don't want you to!" yelled Winry at Ed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Winry! You're up," said Al.

"You're Winry Rockbell... You're not at all what I imagined." Visions of a muscular, sweaty woman played through Isaac's mind. He snapped out of his daze and looked Winry right in the eyes. "Ms. Rockbell-"

"IT'S WINRY!" yelled Winry, slamming a fist on top of Isaac's head. "People start calling me Ms. and it makes me feel old. I'm not even 20 yet."

"Uhmm... I'm sorry, Winry. I didn't mean to upset you. But I have a question to ask you," replied Isaac.

"I'll make you automail. Since Ed got his arm back, I haven't had any practice with arms, so it may take me some time to think up a design, but I can suit you up." Winry had a big smile on her face. You could tell she was eager for the challenge.

"I don't need anything special. I just want an arm that allows me to pick things up and set things down and use my Alchemy."

"So you are an Alchemist. Not just some random kid who wanted a loved one back," said Ed.

"Well, you've figured it out, so I might as well tell you. Yes, I did commit the Taboo. But I had good reason. My mother died in child birth along with the child she was birthing. That was when I was five years old. She was a renowned State Alchemist. They all said that if she'd lived, she could've become the leader of Briggs when Miss Armstrong was appointed the Fuhrer. So, in honor of my mother, I began learning Alchemy when I was seven. I used my Alchemy in the same way my mother always did: helping others. I fixed dings in people's houses. I made light posts for the city I lived in. And then, Miss Armstrong heard of me. She wanted to make me a State Alchemist. So I took the test, but I failed. So she had me enlist, and personally appointed me to Briggs. Then, one day about, three years ago, our neighbors to the north, Drachma, attacked Fort Briggs, hoping to take it over. This was my first war encounter of any kind. I'd never even fought anyone. So I hid. Like a coward, I ran and hid. General Armstrong, however, found me. She looked at me and said..." Isaac began remembering Armstrong's words from that day.

_"__Are you hiding in the middle of a fight Soldier?! I trained you better than this! You were almost a State Alchemist because of me, and you're HIDING?! How can you call yourself a Briggs Soldier?!"_

_ "General Armstrong, sir, I've never-"_

_ "I don't give a DAMN! I don't care if you've never wiped your own ass! As long as you are under my command, you are to be fighting when everyone else is!" Armstrong turned around and took a breath. She then said, much more calmly, "If I don't see your face on that battlefield, Soldier... Then I'd better never see your face again. I never thought I'd be saying this to a Hamilton. Especially not after how your mother served us."_

"She made me realize how stupid I was being. After she said that, visions of my mother passed through my mind, and I realized how ashamed she'd be if she were there. I got angry. I got so pissed at myself that when I went to the battlefield, it took me three minutes to kill ten Drachman soldiers. In twenty minutes, the fighting was over. And in one battle, I had over sixty confirmed kills. But, the Drachmans did take something from that fight. They took the last bit of family I had. After they retreated, I looked for my dad and I couldn't find him. I couldn't find him because he'd already been drug to the Briggs morgue. My father died in that battle. So, to reclaim the only family I had left, I trained up my Alchemy. It took me a few years, but I finally felt comfortable. I comitted the Taboo. I was sent to some weird place where they took my arm. And they told me..."

_"__You attempted Human Transmutation? You__r Alchemy's__ so weak, you would've barely been able to Transmute an arm! You're going to see A LOT of Truth, just because I like your tenacity, heh heh."_

"I was grabbed by these weird hands and sent through these doors. So many things, so much information was shoved into my brain all at once. I just wanted it to be over. I awoke with one arm, and some demon standing infront of me. I didn't know what it was. It scared me. I ran out of my house and decided to head this way."

"So you were left with no family. I feel bad for you," said Alphonse. "When Ed and I did it, we at least had each other."

"We should be getting to bed. Isaac, we have a guest bed upstairs in Al's room. You can use it, if Al is okay with sharing his room," said Winry.

"That's fine! We can get to know each other! You'll probably be hanging around us for awhile if Winry's going to get you some automail, so it'll be nice to learn some about each other," said Alphonse.

"Thank you guys very much. I owe you all so much!" exclaimed Isaac with a smile on his face.


	2. Return To Central

Return To Central

"Al, hurry! We're gonna be late! Isaac and I are all ready to go!" Ed yelled from downstairs. Though the trip had been put on hold (for a year) the Elrics were finally going back to Central.

"Ed, don't yell at your brother like that," said Granny Pinako as she walked by Ed and Isaac.

"But, Granny, he's being slow!"

"Ed. Calm yourself." Ed turned around to see Winry looking him right in the eye. "You be careful. Keep an eye on Isaac and his automail, and don't let Al get himself into too much trouble. And, if anything should happen, just promise that you'll all come back alive." Winry was always worried about Ed and Al whenever they left. The last time they left for Central, Al was a walking, talking suit of armor, and Ed was an Alchemist who always managed to ruin his automail.

"Winry, nothing's going to happen. But, I promise you, we'll all come back to you in a month, fully alive." Ed kissed Winry on the cheek and they shared a hug. Al finally came running down the stairs and out the door. "Bye, Winry. We'll be back! I love you! See you later, Granny."

"Ed..." whimpered Winry as she watched the trio run off toward the train station.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"No, Granny. I can't muster the ability to."

Ed, Al, and Isaac were sitting in the train station waiting for the train.

"Awh, man! I was worried about us being late, and the train's twenty minutes late!" Ed yelled to the sky. Just then, they heard the roar of the train coming down the tracks.

"Looks like your whining did something to speed up the process, Brother. Haha," Al said chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Al." A man walked by Ed and bumped him a little. The man continued to walk, without even an apology.

"Hey, you could at least say sorry!" The man turned and Ed just barely saw the bottom of his face.

"Sorry," said the man. Ed saw something on the man's chin that he thought he recognized. It left him speechless until the trio was halfway to Central.

"Al, did you see that man's face?"

"The man at the train station? Not really. Why?"

"I got a glimpse of his chin. I saw red ink. Looked like a circle... I think he had an ouroborus tattoo." Al was wide-eyed and had his mouth held open in shock.

"You mean like the Homunculi had?!"

"Exactly..."

"I'm confused. Ouroborus tattoo? Homunculi? What are you guys talking about?" asked Isaac.

"You know when Fuhrer Bradley was still alive and in charge?" asked Ed.

"Yeah. I loved that guy! He did great things for this country!"

"No... He didn't. He was a homunculus. An artificial human," Al explained.

"Wait... You mean like a transmuted human?!"

"No... human transmutation isn't even possible. Not what we wanted at least. This was worse. This guy that they called Father took Philosopher's Stones and made humans swallow them. Philosopher's Stones have many human souls in them. When these Stones were swallowed, the human subject would go through a lot of pain. They'd either die, or become a homunculus. Homunculi are nearly immortal creatures. They can regenerate, and have to be killed multiple times to actually die. The original Homunculi were named Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth," explained Ed.

"The seven sins?"

"Yes. This Father guy took those emotions out of him and manifested them into these Homunculi. Bradley was truly Wrath. That's why he lead the country. Pride was his "son." He looked innocent, but he was the worst of them all. Then there was Lust. She was the only female Homunculus. She was pretty, but she was a bitch. Envy was able to shape shift, but he was really a little green slug thing. He was jealous of the humans. Gluttony was a failed Portal of Truth recreation. The Portal of Truth is what you opened when you attempted Human Transmutation." Ed hesitated before continuing. "We did it too. Greed was the only Homunculus not with Father. He liked to do things his own way. He ended up being on our side to fight the Homunculi and Father. He lost his life twice. He was brought back in the body of our friend Ling Yao, the now Xingese Emperor, after Father made Ling swallow a Philosopher's Stone. Then Sloth. We don't know much about him except that he was big and hated doing things." Ed finally finished explaining the Homunculi to Isaac as the trio arrived in Central City.

"We're here, Brother!" exclaimed Al. He was excited to be back. There was a little girl and her mother that he wanted to see, and he was excited to see how Roy Mustang was doing. He and Ed, however, thought that Mustang was still a Colonel.

"Isaac, you sure you don't want to go to Command with us?" asked Ed. They promised Armstrong that they'd go visit everyone at Command before doing anything else.

"You guys go on. I've got some stuff I need to check up on at the library. We can meet here in 4 hours, okay?" answered Isaac. Ed and Al weren't sure what he wanted from the library, but they could see he was determined to get it. So, Isaac went on his way to the library. Upon arrival, he bumped into a man with dark skin and a scar x across his forehead.

"*oof* Excuse me, Mister. I didn't mean to... Hey, I know who you are. Yeah, Ed and Al told me all about you. The Ishvalan named Scar!"

"You mean the Elric brothers? You know them?" asked Scar.

"Yeah. I met them about a year ago. Winry gave me this," said Isaac. He lifted his sleeve and revealed his automail. "I stayed with them to rehabilitate, and now we're all here in Central."

"They're here..." Scar looked into the sky. "Good. Thank you. May I ask your name, please?"

"I'm Isaac Hamilton, formerly of Fort Briggs!"

"Hamilton... That name sounds familiar," said Scar. He looked worried.

"My mother was a State Alchemist who sided with the Ishvalans during the Civil War. She was shown mercy when Fuhrer Bradley realized how strong she was. My father was a doctor and State Alchemist. He helped many Ishvalans... unfortunately, he ended many lives of the Ishvalans as well."

"Your mother's name was Alexia, correct?"

"Yes. Alexia Hamilton."

"Your mother was a great woman. I knew her personally. How is she?"

Isaac looked down at the ground and hesitated. Scar saw a tear fall from his face to the ground. "She's... passed. My mother is no longer living."

"Is that why you have that metal arm? Did you try to bring her back?"

"No. The Taboo is the reason I have this arm, but not my mom. I tried to bring my dad back to life, and instead I lost my arm."

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any family?"

Looking up to the heavens, as if to look at his mother and father, Isaac contemplated this. He then smiled with a big smile, and looked directly into Scar's eyes. "Just one year ago, I would've said no. But now, after my time with Ed, Al, Winry, and Granny Pinako, yes. They're my family. They may not be able to replace my parents, but they can fill the hole that my parents' deaths left in my heart. It's not the piece of my heart that I lost, but it is equally as good. I can't even say that I'd trade those four for my parents. They've accepted me as family, and that makes me feel so good." Isaac walked past Scar to advance toward the library.

"I'm happy to hear that, Isaac. I, too, would like to believe that the Elrics, at least at one time, saw me as family," said Scar, turning to look at Isaac.

Without looking back, Isaac clinched his fist, and said, "If you think they didn't, you're a blind fool. The Elric brothers would do anything for you, and your people, simply because of how you helped them. They see you as more than family. They see you as a brother. And if not a brother, then they see you as the father they didn't have until late in his life. Your relationship with them may have started off bad, but it still remains a strong bond. Never forget that. I will see you later, Scar. I'm sure of it." Isaac turned, his eyes closed. He flashed a big grin at Scar and raised his thumb. Isaac walked into the library and looked for the receptionist's desk.

_Man, this is a big library. And this is the public library. I don't know how much information I'll find without a State certification... I may have to work on that. It might be easier now that I can transmute without a circle. But I haven't tested the limits of my Alchemy with this new arm either._

"May I help you? You look lost," said a woman who worked at the library.

"I am. I'm lost in here and in my own thoughts." Isaac turned to face the woman. "Can you tell me where I may find some research books?"

"Oh, you're a thinker, are you. Let me guess... you're an Alchemist. I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes look like they've seen a lot." The woman looked deep into Isaac's eyes.

"I guess you could say that..." Isaac looked at the ground and remembered the things he'd seen.

"If you want real research material, you won't find it here. The best research we have is cook books. And, no, they aren't code. They're written by true chefs of Amestris. You may have to go to the State Library."

"That's impossible! You have to have something!"

"I'm afraid we don't. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry for shouting at you. Have a nice day, Miss."

"Call me Alissa. Alissa Ross."

"Are you... Maria Ross's sister?"

"Yes, I am. How do you know my sister?"

"She was friends with a couple of my friends, the Elric brothers. They told me a lot about her."

"Oh, you know the Elrics?! That's so cool!" Alissa pondered for a second, then said, "Hey, I have a question for you..."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever taught anyone... can you teach me Alchemy? I know the basics, and can even perform basic transmutations, but I wanna be a State Alchemist really bad. And, I figure, since you know the Elrics, surely you know a lot about Alchemy. Or maybe, you're even a super good Alchemist!"

"I don't think I'd go so far as to call myself a super good Alchemist... But I think it's in your best interest if you ask someone else. Maybe Ed and Al can teach you... I'd love to, but for your own good, you should steer clear of me..." Isaac walked out of the library, leaving Alissa to wonder,

_What could be so bad about him that he won't train my Alchemy?_

_ Well... no avoiding it now. I have to become a State Alchemist..._


	3. The State Certification Exam Day 1

The State Certification Exam Day 1

Everything was set. It had been four months since Isaac decided to, once again, attempt to become a State Alchemist. It'd been four months of studying, sparring with Alphonse, and a diet of A LOT of food. Winry tagged along with Isaac, Edward, and Alphonse for their trip back to Central.

"You ready Isaac?" Edward began remembering his time as a State Alchemist. Remembering the days of chasing the Philosopher's Stone, alongside his Suit-of-Armor brother.

"Yeah... This is something I have to do for-" Isaac had been interrupted by a loud intercom.

"All State Alchemy Certification Candidates, please make your way to room M214 for the first phase of the exam. You have five minutes. After five minutes, the doors will be locked, and no one will be permitted entry. Good luck, everyone."

"That's my cue. Wish me luck!" Isaac turned and began running before he ran into someone and was knocked down. "*oof* Excuse me-" Isaac looked and saw that he'd run into Alissa Ross. "Alissa!"

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the exam. Looks like you are too, by the transmutation circle on that glove... Wait... No way! You didn't get him to-" Alissa turned away and ran toward the building, Isaac following.

"That was strange. You guys think he'll pass?" asked Winry.

"How could he fail? He spent four months with his face stuck in every book we own, or his fist stuck in my face," Alphonse answered with a grin on his face.

"He won't fail. Even if he doesn't touch the test. Not the first part at least." Ed seemed too confident.

"How could he pass without touching his test?!" Winry and Alphonse were curious what Ed meant.

"Look up at that window. His test proctor." Ed pointed to a fourth floor window where Al and Winry saw exactly what he meant. In the window, with a "Proctor" patch on her arm, was Isaac's former General, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Miss Fuhrer. "She won't let him fail."

"Alissa, wait!" Isaac chased after before she ran into a room. Isaac, however, ran past the entrance and into Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong. Armstrong's big stature knocked Isaac straight to the ground. "Major!"

"*Ahem* That's Colonel, now, Mr. Hamilton."

"Did someone say Hamilton?" Isaac heard from behind Alex. He immediately recognized Olivier's voice.

"Miss Fuhrer!" He ran to Olivier and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"So he hears about your promotion, but not mine..." Alex's body drooped out of sadness.

"Sorry, Colonel. I haven't been in the Military for about a year and a half now. That's the only way I would've heard. But, everyone in the country knows when a new Fuhrer is appointed. No hard feelings?"

Armstrong ripped his shirt off, in his very Armstrong way. "I could never feel hard feelings toward a Hamilton! Join me in a hug!" Armstrong embraced Isaac and squeezed until Isaac went pale.

"Alex... I... I can't breathe..." Isaac was fighting for air.

"Alex! Let him down you buffoon!" Armstrong let Isaac go, and recompose himself. "Isaac. You left the military?"

"Yes... I had to. I had no choice."

"Is it because of that?" Olivier pointed at Isaac's right hand, which he'd forgotten to cover up.

"Oh no! I can't take the exam if they know about that!"

"Calm down. Here. Take this one. When?"

"One year, four months, and six days ago. I needed what little family I had left to be back in my life. I was a stupid kid, with no other answer." Olivier slapped Isaac. Isaac looked up at her, shocked, with tears forming in his eyes.

"You know there was always a place in my home for you, Hamilton. After you regained yourself in the battle with Drachma, you'd earned a spot in my home, and in my heart. I won't tell anyone, on one condition."

"Yes, Miss Fuhrer?"

"You have to bring the Elrics and their lady friend, and eat dinner with Alex and I tonight."

Isaac smiled as big as he could, closed his eyes, and looked up at Olivier. "You got it!" Isaac ran into the test room and grabbed the only empty seat he could find, which, coincidentally, was next to Alissa Ross. "Alissa, we need to talk," Isaac whispered to Alissa.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Alissa, if this is about me not training you, trust me, it was better that way."

"I know it was. I found a better trainer. One who's already a State Alchemist."

"I know. I could tell by the glove. Roy Mustang passed on Flame Alchemy to you, didn't he?"

"So what if he did? What does it matter to you?"

"I'm just afraid for you, that's all."

"You don't even know me, stop worrying about me!"

"I didn't get to introduce myself last time we spoke. I'm Isaac Hamilton, formerly a Sergeant Major out of Fort Briggs in the North."

The look on Alissa's face was a look of starstruck. "You're-" Alissa was interrupted.

"You two! Stop talking, unless you want thrown out of here."

"Sorry, sir. My fault. I forgot a pencil, and was asking Miss Ross for one," Isaac said, very cunning.

"Uhh, yes, Here you go, Isaac."

"Thank you." Isaac winked at Alissa.

"Now that your disturbance is over, we can get this explanation under way. You are all here to become State Alchemist's. If that is not your intention, the door is to my left. Leave now." Lieutenant General Hakuro paused before continuing. "Good. Lieutenant Fury is handing out your written tests now. There are 67 questions on this test meant to stretch your knowledge of alchemy in it's entirety, from the history, all the way down to the transmutation circle. The fifteen top scorers will be moved on to phase two. Good luck. The Fuhrer herself is here to Proctor this test, and ensure there's no cheating. The military is no place for cheaters."

"Lieutenant Fury, have all the tests been passed out?"

"Yes, Fuhrer."

"Everyone, you may begin. You have one hour." Isaac picked up his pencil, and began reading the first question.

_I can't fail this. I have to become a State Alchemist to continue my research. I have to carry out my commands._ Isaac thought to himself. Twenty-five minutes passed and Isaac felt he was making good progress. He'd answered 43 questions already. He heard some shuffling next to him, and saw Alissa getting up from her desk and moving to the front, toward Olivier. _She can't possibly be done... but she also can't expect any help from Olivier..._

"Is there a problem Candidate?" Olivier said as she looked up, from her seat, at Alissa.

"Yes, umm, where do I turn this in?" Olivier's face turned to shock. Isaac also looked very amazed. _67 questions in 25 minutes? No damn way!_

"Here, I'll take it. Stay in the courtyard. Shortly after the exam ends, we'll make an announcement of the 15 candidates moving on to phase two."

"Thank you, Miss Fuhrer!" Alissa bowed to Olivier. _Either she rushed it or she's a damn genius._ Isaac finished his test soon after and was told the same by Olivier as Alissa was. He left the room and walked down the hall to the stairs, before he felt a presence.

_What's that..?_ Isaac turned and saw nothing but the sign above the classroom door. _**M214 **_Isaac walked down the stairs until reaching the ground floor of the school. He walked toward the doors, but was pulled aside by Alissa Ross.

"ID, now. If you really are a Hamilton, you'll have to prove it!"

"Here," Isaac said with a strange look on his face. He gave Alissa his citizen ID and his old Military ID. "Two IDs, each say the same thing. I am Isaac Hamilton. Son of Alexia and Ross Hamilton. Any other questions... or urges? You kind of have me pinned against a wall..."

Alissa realized what it must look like to anyone watching her and Isaac, blushed, and backed away. "Here, Isaac... Why wouldn't you train me? If you're a Hamilton, you should be damn qualified to train me!"

"Alissa... It's best if you don't know. This kind of knowledge is something I wish I didn't possess. Trust me."

"I need to know!" Alissa grabbed Isaac's right arm and felt a screw that hadn't been properly screwed in. "Was that... a screw?"

"*sigh* Dammit Winry. Yes. My right arm is automail, and my engineer didn't realize she left a screw not completely screwed in..."

"You didn't do that did you?" Isaac knew immediately that Alissa was referring to the Taboo.

Isaac hesitated for a moment, then, with tears welling up in his eyes, he admitted it. "Yes... I did."

Alissa began walking away from Isaac. She, then, stopped, and, without turning to face Isaac, said, "I now see what you mean. It was better that I not know. Don't worry though. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Alissa..." Isaac walked outside and found his friends. Before he had a chance to speak to them, the Lieutenant General's voice came over the intercom.

"Candidates, if I may have your attention. Many of you did very well, some of you did average, and a few of you did piss poor. We did, however, feature a first with this test. Happened with two different tests actually. Miss Alissa Ross and Mr. Isaac Hamilton both received perfect scores. Alissa Ross turned her test in within 25 minutes! Isaac's was received ten minutes later. I think it's obvious that those two will be moving on to phase two, tomorrow. The thriteen candidates going with them are..." Isaac drowned out the intercom. _I got a perfect score?_ Isaac was so dazed he didn't notice Ed and Al trying to high five him as Winry was hugging him.

"Hey, Isaac, snap out of it man!" Ed thumped Isaac on the forehead, and Isaac awoke. "There we go! You did awesome!"

"Thank you, guys!" Isaac grinned the biggest grin ever. He heard a thumping and looked up at a window, to see Olivier with a big smile on her face and a thumbs up being thrown at Isaac. He gave her a smile, then turned to see Alissa off in the distance. She caught eye contact with Isaac, smiled, and walked away.


	4. Big News For The Elrics

Big News for the Elrics

Isaac was looking at the sky thinking about Alissa. _Why did she look at me like that? Why did she smile? I thought after she knew about this, she wouldn't want to talk to me again... I'm so confused!_

"Hey, Isaac. What are you doing out here all alone?" Ed walked outside to see how Isaac was doing.

"I'm just trying to think Ed... I don't know what's going on in my head."

"Is this about that girl?" Isaac made a strange face and tried to hide the truth, but was unable.

"Uhh... yes. I can't get her out of my mind. She knows about this." Isaac pointed to his arm with an uneasy look on his face.

"Oh man. How?"

"Winry didn't screw one of the screws in all the way. She grabbed my arm right on that screw. I got it taken care of but still." Isaac heard a noise that sounded like footsteps on the grass. "What is that?"

"Hello, Hamilton," said the familiar voice of Olivier Mira Armstrong. Isaac didn't turn around. His face turned to shock and he was immediately horrified. He'd forgotten about his agreement with Olivier.

"Uhh... Olivier... heh heh heh."

"You only get to call me Olivier when I'm not pissed off. You haven't shown for our dinner plans yet, and it's almost 10 o'clock. You didn't forget did you, Hamilton?" Isaac finally turned to face Olivier.

"I... I'm sorry." Isaac's body drooped. "Ed, I forgot to mention it, but you, Al, Win, and I were supposed to go eat dinner with the Fuhrer and Colonel Armstrong. I was so excited about my test and so confused about Alissa—"

"Ross?! What about Ross?!" demanded Olivier, with a concerned look on her face.

"She and I had a little meeting after the test. She discovered my secret, and still smiled at me after the results were made public. I'm just so confused."

"Hamilton, do you have feelings for this girl?"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLIVIER?!" Isaac was very flustered by this statement. He'd never felt feelings for anyone, so this didn't shock Olivier at all.

"Isaac, it's a totally normal thing to happen..." said Ed.

"*sigh* Let's just get the other two and go enjoy a nice meal with Alex and Olivier."

"You realize that once you become a State Alchemist, you'll have to call us Colonel and Fuhrer right?"

"Yes... wait. When I become one?"

"I believed you could years ago, Hamilton. Now, I know you can. You're a wonderful Alchemist, Hamilton. You've got everything I'm looking for in a State Alchemist. You just have to prove it in your interview and practical. You'll make it." Isaac began to choke up. He knew his former General believed in him, he just didn't know the extent.

"Now, you two go and get your friends, and we'll go enjoy Alex's cooking."

"Wait… You let Alex anywhere near your kitchen?" Isaac was noticing that the relationship between the Armstrong siblings had begun to grow to a bond stronger than any other he'd seen, excluding the Elrics and Winry.

"He's gotten much better at not blowing things up. Trust me." The two kind of chuckled and smiled. Isaac couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He had a feeling it wouldn't last though.

Edward went inside and had Alphonse and Winry follow him out to Olivier's car.

Olivier began driving the four friends to her home. Isaac looked out the window silently when he noticed the surroundings didn't look the same. _This isn't the way to the Armstrong estate… they must have moved. _

"Well, we're here. Hope you like it. It's a little bit different," Olivier said, motioning for Isaac to step out of the car. Isaac looked up and saw the estate. It had the same color as the old estate and the windows were shaped the same, but the place was three times bigger. Isaac fell back in shock at the size of the gargantuan estate. "What do you think?"

"Do you even have enough stuff to fill this place?!" Isaac yelled.

"Well, if things go as planned, I will soon. I want you to guys to stay with Alex and I for your time here in Central. No point in paying for a hotel, even if Alphonse here makes enough money to pay for it. I have a room for each of you to have your own, if that's what you want." The four looked at each other, as if to contemplate collaboratively through body language. Ed looked directly at Isaac and nodded his head.

"We'll stay with you guys. Thank you very much, Olivier."

"You should probably get into the habit of calling me Fuhrer. You've only got about a week left of not being military." Isaac nodded at Olivier. The group walked inside and the first thing Ed, Al, and Isaac noticed was the smell of the food. Their faces turned to pure joy and they floated toward the source of the smell.

"Those three… Ever since Al got his body back, he's been so much like Edward. And then Isaac—" Olivier interrupted Winry.

"Isaac's been like that since before he was eleven. His mother and I were good friends, and I helped Alexia and Ross raise him. He was a Briggs soldier with the heart of a boy that never belonged in the military. He's got the resolve of a military-man though. Let's go join the three of them, shall we?" Olivier smiled at Winry. "Oh, by the way, it's best for you to tell Edward about your situation, before time tells him."

"Huh?! You knew?! How?" Winry freaked out as Olivier somehow knew her secret.

"When you're a woman, it's pretty obvious to you when another woman is pregnant."

"*sigh* Well, I'm glad Ed's not a woman then… although he's so oblivious to everything, he probably still wouldn't figure it out." The two share a laugh and head toward the dinner table.

Everyone had finished eating except Ed, Al, and Isaac, when Isaac finally sat back, and said, "Wow, I'm stuffed. You've gotten much better Alex!"

"Thank you, Isaac! It means much more than you can imagine to hear you say that!" Armstrong ripped his shirt off while saying this and posed in the Armstrong way he so often does.

"Alex, it's not that big a deal. You're allowed to keep your shirt on when your excited, you know."

"Isaac, there are more important things right now than my brother's shirt. Like how are you going to prepare for your interview tomorrow?"

"You know, I haven't really thought about it… I mean, all I really can do is be ready for any question they throw out there."

"And if they ask about Human Transmutation?"

"I'll stay strong and show no signs that I've committed it. I won't let this be ruined after getting a perfect score on the test. Not like that."

"Good. I won't be your interviewer, but I will be in the room, and judging you afterward. Don't think that means you'll automatically move onto the Practical, though. Come on you four. I'll take you to get your stuff from the hotel and bring it back."

"But we're not done eating…" said Ed, with a mouth full of food, as he and Al looked up at Olivier. Winry walked over the two and grabbed their ears.

"Stand up, you damn pigs. You don't need to eat that much anyway," she said.

The four went with Olivier to their hotel, got their stuff, and checked out. Olivier was gracious enough to pay for it. They started going back to the new Armstrong Estate as Olivier noticed that everyone was asleep, excluding her and Winry.

"So, did you tell him?" Olivier asked Winry.

"I can't muster the ability to yet. I'm so scared."

"Why? That man is going to be a great father. I can tell by the way he loves you and Alphonse. He'd do anything to protect you two. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Alphonse as he woke up. "Who's going to be a great father?"

"AHHHHHH! Al go back to sleep!" yelled Winry, startled.

"No way! You're- *mmph*" Alphonse started to say before having his mouth grabbed by Olivier as she stopped the car.

"Alphonse, I do not mean to hurt you. I am going to let go of your mouth. But you have to not say anything to your brother. This is Winry's responsibility. She must get over her fear." Oliver let go of Al's mouth and he just sat back in shock. Alphonse Elric was going to be an uncle.

The five arrived back at the Armstrong Estate. Isaac and Ed awoke to see Alphonse awake.

"Hey, Al, I thought you fell asleep before us?"

"Uhh… I woke up."

"Ed, we need to talk when we get inside," Winry said, dreading what had to happen. They went inside and upstairs to their room. Winry grabbed Ed's arm and sat down with him. "Ed… I love you. I've been afraid of this for a while now. I'm just not sure how you're going to take it…"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?! No! Ed, just listen. I… I'm… You're going to be a father." Ed just sat there staring blankly at Winry's lips as the word "father" rolled off of her tongue. He had secretly been wanting a child, but now that it was actually becoming reality, he was scared. But, his heart wanted to scream with joy. "Edward?" Ed hugged Winry and they both began tearing up.

"Winry, I love you." Ed dropped to one knee and got a box out of his pocket. Winry's eyes opened wide and her mouth was numbed open. "Will you marry me, Winry Rockbell?"

"Oh… my gosh… Ed, I would love to be your wife." The two stood up, kissed quickly and then shared a hug. Then, out of nowhere, Al, Isaac, Olivier, and Alex burst through the door, Alex not wearing a shirt of course, collectively screaming for joy. They all shared a hug and everyone except Edward and Winry left the room.

Everyone went to bed at a decent hour that night, except for Isaac. He began remembering a meeting he'd had before performing Human Transmutation.

"_You want me to do that? That's impossible!"_

"_Edward Elric must become an alchemist again for this to work. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it."_

"_How do you expect me to do that?!"_

"_The Philosopher's Stone. With the Philosopher's Stone, you can do anything you want without Equivalent Exchange. It can and must be done."_

_I don't know how she expects me to be able to do that. I don't know anything about this Philosopher's Stone. But, the master plan must be carried out._ Isaac sat up to get a drink and revealed an Ouroboros tattoo on his back.


	5. The State Certification Exam Day 2

The State Certification Exam Day 2

The next morning, everyone woke up around 6 in the morning. Winry and Ed went downstairs where Olivier and Alex were already preparing breakfast. Alphonse followed not too far behind with Isaac right behind him, very excited for the day. Today was the day of his interview and he felt no nerves whatsoever.

"Good morning, everyone!" Isaac sang as he ran down the stairs.

"Well you're in a very chipper mood. You're not nervous?" asked Winry, nervous for her friend.

"Surprisingly, no. I didn't even make it this far last time, but I'm ready for this interview. I have to become a State Alchemist. Therefore, I can't be nervous."

"Guts of steel, just like his mother. Sit down everyone, Alex made waffles." Olivier was pleased with her disciple. He really had grown a lot.

Everyone ate their breakfast, and Olivier and Isaac went in Olivier's car to Central Command. They were halfway there when Olivier finally broke the silence.

"So, you're not nervous?"

"Like you said, I've got guts of steel. I have nothing to be nervous about. I have to succeed and I will."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"You'll be there for the interview. You'll have to hear it then."

"I love you, Hamilton, but sometimes, you are just a pain in my ass."

"I try." The two pulled up to Central Command and Isaac sighed with joy. "We're finally here." They got out of the car and began walking toward the building. Olivier started to explain certain things about the interview phase.

"Hamilton, only six of you are going to make it to the practical, at a maximum. It's possible for no one to make it, it's possible for only you to make it," Olivier informed Isaac.

"If I make it alone, do I have to do the practical?"

"Yes. We have to know that you can perform adequate Alchemy. You can know everything there is to know about Alchemy and be no good at it."

"That's a good point."

"You'll be the last we interview, so just stand out here and wait for your name to be called."

"Okay. Thank you Olivier." Olivier walked up to the entrance after smiling at Isaac as if to say good luck. Isaac found what looked like a comfortable spot to lay down under a tree and relax. He laid down in the shade and watched the doors. A man came out with a megaphone and called the first candidate.

"Terry Gnot, you're up." Isaac watched as a tall, lanky man walked up to the door. This man had short dirty blond hair and wore a red headband. He had on a long blue jacket and denim jeans. _How could he wear denim in this heat?_ Isaac laughed in his head.

"Hey, you. Just relaxing, I see?" said a familiar female voice. Isaac looked behind to see someone he never expected to see here.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?" he asked.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your boss. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Have you found a way to get a hold of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No, I haven't. That's the whole reason I'm here. Jeez, Lust, have you not been paying any attention to my reports?"

"Look, Isaac, you have to get this going soon. Edward Elric must regain his Alchemy, and soon, if this plan is going to work out. If you want to be a Homunculus, then you need to make this work."

"How many damn times do I have to tell you I don't want to be a Homunculus! The only reason I ever agreed to this was to get my family back!"

"Isaac, you're so hostile. I'm going to give you your family back, and you'd talk to me like that?"

"Lust, get out my face, before someone sees you." Isaac turned away from Lust and she walked away. Lust, Envy, and Gluttony had been reborn and taken in Isaac as their personal lap dog. _I can't believe I let myself get dragged into this… I'm so sick of her. _Isaac paused in his thoughts before getting an idea. _I know what to do now…_

"Alissa Ross, you're up," said the man with the megaphone. Isaac had remembered the moment after the test results were revealed, when Alissa smiled at him. _She's so confusing… and kind of pretty… WAIT WHAT?!_

"Hello. I am Lieutenant General Hakuro. I will be the only person in here asking you questions. First off, will you tell us your full name please?"

"My name is Alissa Joy Ross."

"Welcome. Tell us, why do you want to be a State Alchemist?"

"To be honest, I've never really known. I began learning Alchemy just a few years ago, and ever since then, I've wanted to be a State Alchemist. I guess it really comes from the stories my sister told me about the Fullmetal Alchemist. I want to be just like Edward Elric." Alissa began to remember Isaac and his arm. "I'd also like to be looked at the way people look at Isaac Hamilton. He's seen as a prodigy. I want to be the prodigy that came from no one."

"So this is for you?"

"Yes. I want the honor of saying, 'I am a State Alchemist, and I will fight for this country when and if I am ever needed.'"

"Hmm… okay. What are your goals as a State Alchemist?"

"I want to become the best Alchemist I can possibly be."

"That's all?"

"Yes, sir, that's my only goal."

"Definitely unique. Thank you. You'll hear after the final interview if you'll be moving on the practical or not."

"Thank you, General." Alissa bowed as she walked out of the room.

"What did everyone think of her?"

"She's the only candidate we've had today that said something other than, 'I want to serve to make Amestris a better place.'"

"That's true. Though her goals were selfish, she still was unique. I'd like to see her Alchemy in action. All in favor?" asked Olivier, watching everyone raise their hands. "Then Miss Alissa Ross is our third candidate to move on to the practical. Now, we have one left. Isaac James Hamilton. Send him in!"

"Yes, Miss Fuhrer!" The guard went outside to see a sea of people, trying to find Isaac. He looked around the yard for a few seconds, and was finally able to locate him. "Isaac Hamilton, you're up!"

_My turn, eh? I'm ready. _Isaac began to walk to the building. He was stopped on his way by the guard.

"You're the final candidate. Make it one they'll remember, kid."

"You got it," Isaac said. He flashed a smile at the guard and went inside. He looked up as he was walking toward the room and felt a presence, much like after the test portion of the State Certification Exam. He saw the sign once again, _**M214**_, and it made him think, _What's going on in this room that I can't see? Why do I always feel this?_ Isaac stopped thinking to hear a faint laughter. It sounded like the laugh of a young child. He didn't recognize it, but it sent chills down his spine.

"Mr. Hamilton, your interview will take place in this room." Isaac didn't react. He was stuck in place, as if he'd looked in the eyes of Medusa and became a stone statue. "Mr. Hamilton?" Isaac snapped out of his paralysis, and began walking, much quicker than normal, toward the man at the door. "Your interview will take place in here. You may go in."

"Th-Thank you…" Isaac said, hesitantly. He looked back, a stone-cold horrified stare in his eyes, and saw that sign, _**M214**_, one last time before his interview. He walked into the room and saw Olivier, which immediately made him feel much more at ease.

"Hello. Will you tell us your full name please?"

"I am Isaac James Hamilton, former Sergeant Major out of Fort Briggs in the North, sir."

"So you have a title, as well. Impressive. Did you work under the now Fuhrer, Miss Olivier Mira Armstrong?"

"Yes, I did, sir. Best three years of my life."

"Miss Fuhrer, if you don't mind, I'd like for you to step out. And take the Lieutenant with you. I'm afraid that you will have a biased vote, and we need an odd number of voters. No offense to you Lieutenant."

"I'd rather not, but if you're that afraid of my vote, then I guess I will." Olivier and the Lieutenant stepped out into the hallway, and Isaac's nerves finally started to set in.

"Now, Mr. Hamilton, you are the son of Alexia and Ross Hamilton, correct?"

"Yes, sir. They both served under the Fuhrer as well."

"Yes, and they both met their end on the battlefield. I'm sorry to hear that. Now, if I may ask, why did you leave the military?"

"I didn't want to meet the same fate as my parents. They both died on the battlefield, and the only one that showed any sort of care was me. I didn't want that." That wasn't true, but Isaac had to keep his secret.

"Why have you come back then?"

Isaac contemplated this question for a second, and then, without more hesitation, asked, "Why does it matter? I'm here to become a State Alchemist, and serve under Amestris. That's all you should care about, the way I see it."

"Really? So if I ask for your reasoning to become a State Alchemist, what would your answer be?"

"Knowledge. I don't care about serving this country in any way. I mean no disrespect when I say that, and I will, if needed, step up to the front line and take charge, but the only reason I want this position is for the books that State Alchemists have access to and normal civilians don't."

"Hmm… You may go. Your interview is over. Make sure you get outside quickly, or you probably won't hear the results."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Isaac began walking out of the room and saw the sign once again. He was afraid to walk near that room, almost scared stiff. Isaac decided to walk around to another stairwell, which surprisingly helped him get downstairs faster. He got outside just in time to hear the results.

"Candidates, please step forward. Only four of you have moved on to the practical exam. These four people have given us perfect reason to consider them as potential State Alchemists. Candidate number 1 is Terry Gnot. Candidate number 2 is Helen Yates. Candidate number 3 is Alissa Ross. And the final candidate is Isaac Hamilton. Good luck to you four. The practical will take place tomorrow at noon." Isaac watched as eleven candidates who'd failed to make it to the practical slumped their bodies and walked away from the building. He looked toward the building and saw Olivier smiling at him. He closed his eyes and smiled, and when he opened them, Lust was standing behind her. He immediately became enraged, and Lust left. Isaac felt that presence from room M214 standing about 30 yards behind him. He turned and saw someone he'd never expected to see, ever: Selim Bradley, Pride.


	6. Meeting with a Generation Dead

Meeting With A Generation Dead

Images of Pride flooded through Isaac's mind. He wasn't able to cut those memories from his ever-growing thoughts. Every time he tried, the laughs played on repeat in his ears. Isaac knew he had to do something. Isaac was lying in bed as he thought of a plan. _It's time I get to the bottom of this_, Isaac thought. He stood up, put his jacket on, and went downstairs, slowly, as to assure no one would realize he was gone. Isaac slowly opened the front door, walked through, and whispered into the house, "I'll be all right, Olivier. Just going for a walk." Olivier had been standing around a corner in which she thought Isaac would be unable to see her. Little did she know of Isaac's abilities.

Isaac walked down the street, trying to assure no one would see him. If Lust or Envy—or worse, Pride—were wandering the street at the same time, Isaac would have some explaining to do. Isaac turned a corner to walk up a side street and ran into a familiar person.

"Alissa? Why does this keep happening to us?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You have a hard head," Alissa said, as she was standing up. "What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Alissa choked up, forgetting that for the two of them to run into each other, as they had, she'd have to be out wandering the street too. "So what are you doing?"

"I think I can trust you. I have evidence pointing toward the return of the Homunculi." Isaac choked up, knowing the answer to that mystery. "And you?"

"Uhh… I'm just going for a walk."

"A leisure walk, at this time of night. Bull. Let's hear it. You're going to a girl's house aren't you?" Isaac was confused about the question at first, but, then he came up with an idea to dodge the question and possibly end Alissa's curiosity.

"You caught me. I was going to a girl's house. But I wasn't able to make it to her house before she found me."

Alissa was dumbfounded. _Surely he isn't talking about me. No way. _Alissa looked him in the eye and saw weird intentions. For once, she was not able to read Isaac's emotions. She wasn't sure why.

Isaac grabbed her arm and waist and pulled her in close to him. Alissa's heart was pounding. She wasn't sure what to do. Isaac leaned down and closer to Alissa and their lips clashed against one another. Alissa's emotions were all over the place. She didn't know whether to pull away and slap Isaac, or let him continue. Part of her thought the actions transpiring were good, and another part wasn't sure what to think. But there was no part of her telling her this was absolutely bad. So she let him continue, and even kissed back.

_Oh my god… I do like her. This is the greatest thing ever! _Isaac thought this kiss would throw Alissa off and allow him to continue on his journey. It may have done that, but it also threw Isaac himself off.

The two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They quickly realized what they were doing and jumped back, pulling that cliché "awkward" thing. Alissa blushed and Isaac looked as though he was about to cry.

"So, uhh… It's late. I should uhh… I should go back home…" said Alissa, hesitating with each phrase. She walked past Isaac and blushed more and more with each step in his direction.

"Alissa!" Isaac exclaimed. Alissa turned toward him, her cheeks forcibly flushing back to their normal pale color. "Here," Isaac said, reaching into his pocket. "I want you to have this." Isaac pulled an old State Alchemist Pocket Watch out of his pocket and threw it toward Alissa. She caught it, saw what it was and whose it was, and looked up at Isaac.

"Why do you have this? This was your mother's… Why are you giving this to me?"

"She gave it to me on her deathbed. She didn't die on the battlefield like many believe. She had an extra thirty minutes of suffering through doctors trying to save her. But she couldn't be saved. So, in her last moments, she gave me her pocket watch. I've carried it with me almost every moment since. The one time I didn't have it on me, I lost my father. Therefore, it's my good luck charm. But, I think if it's with you, it'll still affect me equally."

"Isaac, I can't take something this important from you."

"You're not. I'm offering it to you and giving you the options to say yes or wake up with it on your bed side table."

Alissa thought for a few seconds and then looked Isaac in the eyes. _Wow… those eyes are so beautiful, _both Alissa and Isaac thought at the same time. "Thank you, Isaac. I'll cherish it." Alissa walked away with a wave and immediately blushed again. _I… I think I love him… I'm going to follow him. _She turned to see Isaac walking away. She walked in the same direction as him, careful to keep her distance as to not get caught following him.

_Let's see… Ahh! There!_ Isaac began walking toward the schoolhouse in which he took his test and was interviewed. _The answers I seek are in room M214._

_Why is he going to the schoolhouse? That's so peculiar. _Alissa followed him into the building and felt a strange presence. "Nnh—" Alissa let out a groan which Isaac heard.

"Alissa! Why'd you follow me?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"You didn't go back home. I got concerned, so I followed you. What are you doing here?"

"Ugh. Well you're here, so you might as well stay," Isaac said reluctantly. "I'm here to investigate something. You were right, the Homunculi are back. So far four of them have returned. And what's worse…" Isaac hesitated. He didn't want to tell Alissa about the deal, but now that he'd come so far, there was no other option. "They've appointed me as their lap dog." Alissa gasped. She started mouthing the question, "Why," and Isaac shushed her with a finger over her lips. Isaac whispered, hoping none of the Homunculi were close enough to hear, "With both my parents being dead, I was the person they found with nothing to lose and so much to gain. They knew I'd do anything given the right offer. And they offered me just what I wanted: my parents back." Alissa couldn't make a sound. She just looked at Isaac with wide eyes, tears welling at the bottom. "Don't worry," Isaac mouthed with no noise. "I have a plan."

The pair walked upstairs, hand in hand, Isaac leading the way, until that sign was in view. _**M214.**_ Isaac's heart sank. Alissa almost screamed when Isaac hugged her. "I'm here. I know what you're feeling. There's no need to be afraid, because I am right here." Alissa immediately felt better and stronger. She was ready for any challenge, even the Homunculi. Isaac let go of Alissa, motioned for her to stay behind for a moment, and began walking toward the room. "Even the Homunculi have to sleep at some time," Isaac said, looking at Alissa. Alissa's face turned to fear as she looked over Isaac's shoulder. She pointed behind him without a sound, and Isaac turned around to be met face to face by none other than Pride.

"Hello, Isaac," Pride said, looking into Isaac's soul. "And company," he went on, turning his attention to Alissa.

"You leave her alone, Pride. This is about me and you. And your three friends. Come on out Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. I know you're here somewhere."

"So that's what the Portal gave you? The ability to sense presence?"

"Yes. I can sense presence up to six miles. But that's not all," Isaac said, vanishing in front of Alissa and Pride.

"Huh? No way! You went that deep into the Portal?!" yelled Envy, as only he had knowledge of what was going on.

"Yes, I did, Envy," Isaac said, emerging from the shadows behind Envy. "Pride, Lust, Gluttony, that was illusory alchemy. It allows me to perform alchemy in a way that alters the 'Construction' phase. Instead of physical constructions, if I choose, I can perform illusory constructions, which show your mind exactly what I want you to see. And so, if I choose, at any given point, you could be seeing an illusion. And, unless I get careless and make a mistake as Envy so often does, you have no chance of telling an illusion from the real thing. So, am I an illusion, or am I the real Isaac?" Isaac snickered at the group wondering if they'd ever learn the secret to his illusory alchemy. While they were all mesmerized at the thought of illusory alchemy, the real Isaac took advantage. He appeared behind Alissa, shushing her as he tapped her shoulder, and motioned for her to enter room _**M214**_.

"You're looking for any paper with plans or anything of the sort on it. These guys don't let me in on anything, but with four of the seven here, I'm afraid of the possibilities. Go quietly," Isaac whispered so quietly, he almost didn't make a sound. But, Alissa had almost supersonic hearing, so she heard everything. She entered the room, going completely unnoticed by the Homunculi, and began shuffling through things quietly.

_There has to be something here. If Isaac's looking for it, it must be here. I just don't know where it would be. _Alissa shuffled through a small stack of papers and found a drawing of Edward, Alphonse, and Isaac on it. She couldn't make out what the drawings meant, but she saw tiny stone-looking items in the center of all their bodies, and the veins in their bodies seemed to be so prominent, they looked as if they may explode. She knew this had to be exactly what Isaac wanted. She walked out of the room and motioned to Isaac who was in the middle of a conversation with the Homunculi. He had to pretend he was still on their side for the plan to work. He wasn't even entirely sure of what his plan was just yet, but he knew it'd come to him.

"Now, as much as I'd like to continue chatting, I have to go. And, tourists, if you'll look out the windows to your left, you'll see a wonderful drawing I made as you were all confused by the illusion of me. And if you look past that drawing, you'll see Alissa and I running the hell out of here. Bye!" The illusion disappeared and Pride stomped on the floor.

"You three let him get away! And what's worse, you never caught the illusion!"

"I didn't see you doing anything, Pridey-boy," said Envy.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU DAMN PUNK!"

"We got away clean. Sweet!" excalimed Isaac running down the street with Alissa, hand in hand.

"Isaac, I think you should look at this. I don't know what it means, but..." Alissa showed the drawing to Isaac.

"This is... They're planning on turning the three of us into Homunculi?!"


	7. The Inevitable Day

The Inevitable Day

The day was upon Isaac. The final test day, the day that everything would inevitably change for Isaac, forever.

It was a bright morning over Central. Isaac's best days came on dreary mornings. He was a little nervous, as this was the true test of Isaac's Alchemy. No one but the Homunculi and Alissa knew of the Illusory Alchemy, and Isaac wasn't sure whether he should show it or not. _Just my ability to transmute without a circle should get me in, but I don't know._

"Let's see, I've got my gloves, my hair's all primped and ready, and my targets are good to go. There's no way I won't become a State Alchemist!" exclaimed Alissa, preparing for the test in her room. She began playing over the memories of the few nights before in her head. _That kiss… does he have feelings for me too?_ _And I have no clue what to think of that "Illusory Alchemy". Surely he wasn't using true Alchemy… But if it wasn't Alchemy, it would had to have been magic, and that's just not a thing. Ugh. I'm so confused. I can't even tell if he's still working for them or against them._ Alissa grabbed her bag and walked out the front door, still allowing her mind to travel with the thoughts of that night.

Isaac and Olivier went on their way to the Testing Grounds for the Practical Alchemy Exam. "Isaac," said Oliver. Isaac looked toward her and began listening. "There's no guarantee you'll come out of here as a State Alchemist. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll become a State Alchemist, but there's no guarantees. Don't get too cocky, and DON'T show signs of Human Transmutation unless it's absolutely necessary."

"What about my clapping transmutations?"

"That one should be fine. But, anything else you may have gotten from your Human Transmutation is off limits. We can't have you being shunned by the State, not when I run it."

"Okay, Fuhrer."

"You're finally going to start calling me Fuhrer?"

"I'm about to become a State Alchemist. I need to." Isaac smiled at Olivier as the two arrived at the Testing Grounds.

"You go left. I have to go right for the judges meeting. Good luck Isaac." Isaac smiled at Olivier, as if to say, "Thank you." _This is it. The inevitable day is upon me._ Isaac looked around and caught a glimpse of Alissa arriving at the testing ground. _There she is!_

"I'm so ready for this test!" exclaimed Terry Gnot.

"Good. I hope you're ready to fail too. I'm the one who's going to walk out of this place as a State Alchemist," said Helen Yates, very conceited. _They both seem confident. Depending on how strong they are, I may have to use my Illusory Alchemy._

"Hi, Isaac," said Alissa from behind him.

"Oh, Alissa. You startled me. How are you today?" Isaac asked. Before she answered, she poked a little kiss onto Isaac's cheek.

"I'm great!" Alissa began walking away with a very big smile on her face. Isaac felt his cheek. _She kissed me? Why did she kiss me? Holy crap… CONFUSION, WHY?!_

"Candidates, please come to the middle of the testing ground," said Olivier into a megaphone, although she didn't need the megaphone to be heard. She put the megaphone down and continued. "Since all four of you are here, I'll explain the rules. You are to show us your alchemy and its limits. If you pass out after a minor Transmutation, leave now. You may as well not waste your time." Olivier waited and saw all four candidates just standing there. "Good! Now, you may use alchemy on another candidate's transmutations, but you may not perform alchemy to keep the other candidates from performing their alchemy, and you may not injure another candidate. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. I will step out of the way, and you four may go when I give the signal. Go ahead and draw your first Transmutation circle if you need." Olivier looked at Isaac. He had a grin on his face that she knew was not from confidence about the test. It was from pure happiness, and she had a feeling of where it came from. Terry and Helen began drawing their first circles.

"You guys don't need circles?" asked Helen.

"My circle is right here," answered Alissa, pulling her incendiary glove out of her pocket and putting it on her right hand. "I only have one for now, but when I become a State Alchemist, I'm going to get another."

"And what about you?!" exclaimed Terry at Isaac.

"Circles? *pssh* Thing of the past for me." All three of the others were immensely confused.

"Candidates, you may begin!" Terry and Helen slapped their hands against their circles on the ground immediately. Terry transmuted a wonderful sword, with a blade almost six feet long. He grabbed it and shoved into a wall which was not far from them, and he was able to cut the wall. The judges seemed impressed.

Helen's first transmutation was a huge wall of ice, which trapped the wall Terry had cut and the sword he'd transmuted. Neither of the two seemed anywhere near winded.

"Impressive. Now watch this." Alissa aimed, and snapped her fingers, causing a huge explosion next to the ice wall, leaving nothing but a large puddle of water, and a crushed wall and sword. "Wow, that had more power than I'd figured."

"My turn," said Isaac, with a very determined look in his eyes. He clapped his hands and slapped the ground, transmuting three statues of the other three candidates. He then transmuted a perfect replica of Terry's sword, with a little twist. "Terry, come over here and punch Alissa's statue, will you?" Terry shrugged, punched her statue, and yelped.

"That things made of diamond or something!"

"Not diamond. It's just stone, with some amplified properties. Now watch this." Isaac pulled the sword back and ran forward, with the sword aimed at each of the heads. He sliced through all three statues with ease, leaving the other three in shock.

"No way… Those things were hard as diamond."

"And he didn't use a circle."

"He's holding back," said Alissa. Terry and Helen looked at her with a look of shock and dismay.

"What the hell are you talking about?! If that's holding back, I don't want to see what he can really do."

Isaac looked at the three of them with a smirk. _She tried to throw me off my game, but all she did was make me want it more._

Alissa threw fireball after fireball at a building that was nearby, making sure not to burn it down. She painted a person into the side with the marks the fire left. "Precision and accuracy, I've got them both. Suck on that."

Terry began drawing another circle very quickly, and then slapped his hands against it, transmuting a huge statue of a dog. Terry started sweating and breathing heavily, however, and passed out.

"Isaac, get him off the field," said Olivier, disappointed. Isaac transmuted a hand which grabbed Terry and set him outside the fence.

"No problem." Helen drew another transmutation circle and created a fully functioning machine gun. She too, however, began breathing heavily after this transmutation. She was able to compose herself though.

_I've got an idea._ Isaac clapped his hands together and slapped the ground. He had created a big shield directly in front of Helen's machine gun. "Helen, shoot it." She did so and was unable to pierce it. "Check and mate."

"That is all. Helen, you've failed. Isaac and Alissa, congratulations. You two are now State Alchemists." Isaac and Alissa both lit up with excitement. _I did it. I finally did it…_ they both thought simultaneously. Just then, they heard a loud explosion. _No, it can't be. They're revealing themselves!?_ Isaac thought. He looked at Alissa and then at Olivier, and Olivier nodded for the two new State Alchemists to investigate. They began running in the direction of the explosion.

"You don't think it's the Homunculi, do you?" asked Alissa.

"I have no clue what to think right now Alissa. I'm just afraid of the possibilities." The two turned a corner and saw a building with a chunk taken out of the front. "Oh my god. It is them. We have to find them!"

"You won't have to look too far. We're right here, Isaac." Isaac looked up and saw Lust and Gluttony standing, perched atop the roof of the building they'd nearly demolished. "You know," Lust said as she jumped down in front of Isaac. "I almost get the idea that you're no longer on our side. You're now a State Alchemist, putting you on the side of the Military."

"You know I had to become a State Alchemist for my research, Lust."

"You say that, but how do we know it's true? We can't read minds."

"Lust, stop. You know that this had to happen. There are no books for me to read at the public library, and Ed and Al threw their books on the Philosopher's Stone out a long time ago."

"The Elrics. Hmph. You have one week to get a working Philosopher's Stone. Otherwise, you become material for someone else's Stone."

"Lust, you bitch."

"Thanks for the compliment. Bye-bye."

"What the hell is going on Isaac?"

"I can't explain right now. You already know about my deal with the Homunculi, that's all you need."

"Isaac, I'm your girlfriend, you should be able to explain anything to me!" Isaac's eyes opened wide, fear growing immensely. He ran to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"What are you thinking idiot?!" Isaac whispered. "If the Homunculi find out about us… wait. Girlfriend?" Alissa gave Isaac a look that said, 'You idiot,' and shook her head. Isaac removed his hand from her mouth. "I have to go." Isaac ran off sprinting in the opposite direction, back to Olivier's house.

"So, Little Isaac has a girly-friend? Haha, this is great!"

"Yes, Envy. This is good news."

"You two won't act on anything just yet. His allegiance may be challenged by his morals, but he will still do what we need him to. I guarantee it."

"Yes, Master."


End file.
